


A Heart Encased in Gold

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: The House of Abrasax is known for their notorious rule across the Universe. While the eldest son has earned quite a reputation for himself over the last millennia, he intends to share it with you. Just as long as you cooperate with his upcoming plans.
Relationships: Balem Abrasax & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Heart Encased in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.9k  
> Warnings: Fluff, slight angst, a bit of sadness and mentions of sibling rivalry.  
> A/N: This has been on the backburner for a while and I’ve worked very hard on this fic. Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!

Space. It was all you thought about. Ever since you were thirteen, your fascination for the planets, infinite number of galaxies, and the sheer scale of the known Universe itself was the number one thing you enjoyed. You remember how you giddily waited for every Science class throughout high school, how you'd give each lesson two hundred percent of your attention. So much so that when you were sixteen, you'd stay awake until almost two in morning gazing at the stars, and the planets when they "appeared" close to the moon.

Being an excellent student, you did everything you could to save money, and to have a good time with your friends. You wanted anything to do so you wouldn't have to hear your parents constantly fight. 

Astronomy was the only thing to distract you from your bickering parents. By the time senior year in high school came, you turned eighteen with the information that your parents were going through a divorce. At least, that's what you thought. That's what your uncle told you. Then one day after school, it happened. You received a phone call from a family friend, a lawyer. She informed you that your parents had disowned you. They no longer wanted anything to do with you. You felt like a piece of your soul had been ripped from your chest and was smashed right in front of you.

With tears flooding your eyes, you gripped the acceptance letter from your top college and decided to conquer your dream. Trekking through your rightful amount of grief, confusion, and slight rage, you questioned nearly everything.

Did your parents not love you anymore? Was this what they wanted? Did they plan this?

You constantly forced those questions out of your mind and spent the next coffee fueled week packing your belongings from your childhood home. You sold a majority of things that you didn't bother to look at. Or at anything that reminded you of your parents. You were starting over. It felt like the best thing to do. Once you moved into the dormitory where you filed a request for a name change. The thought of having the same last name as your parents made you sick. It took two weeks for the notary to go through and when it was finished, you felt free. Like a weight was lifted off your shoulders.

You then spent the next three years doing what you loved. You studied and majored in your college's Science Department under the Astronomy branch. Through your hard work, you successfully earned your masters degree in Astronomy. All the sleepless nights and overtime shifts had paid off and you were free to decide what to do with your life. Shortly after turning twenty-three, you tracked down your parents. You wanted to know their answer on why they gave you up. However, they didn't understand why you were standing on their patio all those years later. Your hatred for your parents only increased when the three of you had a heated argument in the front lawn. 

And so you left. 

You left that dreaded house, and those vile people. The very city itself now left a sour taste in your mouth. You vowed never to return again. But that was all in the past now. You had grown up, and everything was water under the bridge. 

******

Wiping your cheek with the back of your hand, you briskly ignore your rising emotions as the vast darkness of space brings a calming sensation to your being. Gazing out the ship’s window, the trillions of stars give off light into the deepest reaches of space. In the far distance, you study the various lines that make up the large constellation of Sagittarius. 

As the ship passes the constellation, it flies closer to the planet of Jupiter. The sight of the enormous gas giant’s red spot makes your stomach churn. Turning away from the planet, you slightly push yourself out of your seat on the ship. Deep down, you never cared for the Jupiter Refinery, but you kept your lips sealed. After all, it was where your beloved fiancé’s qualities shined the brightest. Gripping onto the safety bar, you patiently wait for the transport ship to complete the landing cycle while you adjust your pantsuit. 

Once the landing cycle had completed, the ramp lowered and you exited the ship as flashes of steam spewed from the engines. The heels of your shoes echoed on the glass floor as you were greeted by your fiancé’s best subjects, Mr. Night and Mr. Tskalikin. Standing before them, they bowed in your presence. 

“Lady Abrasax, we are delighted to have you at the Refinery once again.” Mr. Night softly exclaimed. You smiled at his gesture. 

From the moment you entered Mr. Night’s care, you were always delighted to see him. Balem’s servants and subjects treated you with the utmost respect, which you envied and enjoyed at the same time. 

“Thank you, Mr. Night. Your pleasantries are always welcome.” You replied and started following their lead. 

Following Mr. Night, you glance down at your hands and you notice that your hands are folded like Balem’s. Spending four years is a long time to be with someone, especially in space. Time worked differently, even on their other planets you had the privilege to visit. So you noticed that both you and Balem had adopted certain mannerisms from one another. 

“Why does Lord Balem wish to see me? I can only assume it's important." You say as you adjust your hands. 

"Lord Balem wanted to oversee the progress on the Trading System. He requested that he hear from you, my Lady." Mr. Tskalikin answered you. His Sargornian voice was rough and it made your ears ring. 

Reaching the large set of double doors that lead into the boardroom, you lean your right forearm against them. 

"Are there any meetings today?" You ask, turning back to the two subjects. 

"No, my Lady. There are no meetings today." Mr. Night replied. 

"Thank you, Mr. Night. Mr. Tskalikin." You said, giving them your goodbyes as you opened the door. 

Stepping inside the boardroom, the gigantic room was completely silent aside from a servant playing gentle music from a harp in the far corner by the door. Turning to the servant, she briefly makes eye contact with you, and bows her head. Politely smirking, you walk through the room towards the throne. Silently swallowing, you ignore the butterflies rising in your stomach and move further in the room. Reaching the throne, you find Balem with his back to you, as he’s gazing out the multiple windows. 

“My Lord, you requested my presence?” You say and fold your hands behind your back. 

Balem turns toward you and you can tell he’s intrigued to see you. He stands from his throne and walks to you. His bright green eyes bring your anxiety down. Balem takes your hands in his and rubs you knuckles with his thumbs. You both don’t need to say anything to each other, deep down you know that he rarely shows affection in public. He chooses to never show romantic emotions in front of his subjects. Only when you’re alone or behind closed doors was when he began to open up and shed emotion. 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispers in your left ear. His faded voice feels comfortable to hear. 

When you first met Balem, you thought his vocal cords were damaged by something that occurred in his childhood. But you were wrong. You heard whispers and rumors in the Palace, but simply ignored them. So you never asked questions.

“I’ve missed you too, my Lord.” You reply, softly smiling towards the first Primary. 

"Please, there's no need for titles right now. We're alone for the moment." Balem answered you as he softly strokes your cheek.

Quietly smiling, you let out a withheld exhale. Calming down, he guides you to behind one of the large pillars that stand next to the throne. Darting your eyes around in confusion and furrow your brows. Balem’s green eyes bounce back against y/e/c and he carefully leans in. 

You could feel the heat rising in your ears as you slowly begin to close your eyes, awaiting a soft kiss in return. But he doesn’t kiss you. Instead, Balem touches your forehead with his, and stands in silence. 

"Is everything alright?" You say, while gently taking his hand in yours. 

But Balem doesn’t answer your question. He just stands in front of you, admiring your presence with his. 

“Is it Titus? Did something happen with him?” You state. 

Balem raises his head to face you. He straightens his spine and adjusts his feet. 

“Titus has been a thorn in my side from the moment he was born. He spoke inconsiderable things during our last encounter. He ridiculed your very presence by mocking your upbringing, including the people who brought you in this Universe.” Balem explains. 

Once he’s finished, you gaze down at the floor, as your hands slide down to his forearms. Your fingers glide off the ornate patterns of his suit. All the memories that you’ve worked so hard to avoid crash into your mind like a wave on the beach. A lump begins to rise in your throat as you feel Balem’s thumb and pointer finger form around your chin. 

He brings your face back up into the room to face him. Fighting the feeling of tears, you swallow heavily, and take a deep breath. As you focus on our breathing, you remember the moment you told Balem about your past for the first time. He wanted nothing more than to track down and Harvest your parents and to use their matter for his own benefit. But he couldn’t, he knew it was wrong. 

“I see. Enlighten me, Balem. Why does this bother him?” You silently utter. 

“Jealousy has always fueled my brother’s actions in the most interesting way. He will condone anything to get his way, especially through emotions.” Balem elaborates.

Silently nodding, you step away from the first Primary and walk to the large windows overlooking the vast Refinery. Folding your hands in front of you, you stand up straight and shake off. You watch the various buildings and machines light up the space in the Refinery. Balem walks next to you and hovers his hand over the small of your back. 

“The progress has doubled since the last time you’ve been here. The sheaves are being updated as we speak.” Balem says. 

Turning to him, you softly smile at the excellent progress. You know that the House of Abrasax has thrived in the Universe long before you were born. 

“There is one sheaf I’d like you to inspect, Y/n. I know how much Earth is close to your heart. I swear I will not take that planet as long as we are bound to one another. But please, let me Harvest to those... vicious people. They’ve caused you enough pain.” He privately announces. 

Gripping your hands together, you come to a silent realization; while you’ve cut off your parents, you haven’t cared for them since you were a teenager. Now, as you were nearing twenty-seven, it had to be done. 

“Get it done, My Lord. You have my permission.” You state as you turn away from your fiancé and prepare to leave the room. 

Leaving the throne, you start to walk through the room. 

“Thank you, My Lady. Once I’m finished, I could use your vast knowledge of the Universe elsewhere. So be prepared.” Balem says whilst his destroyed voice cascades throughout the throne room.


End file.
